


Martha, My Dear

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dog death, Dogs, I'm sorry but I got an anon asking for Patton angst on tumblr I kinda had no choice, Logicality if you squint - Freeform, M/M, Martha My Dear, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Patton thought Logan was just being a stick in the mud, which is why he didn't even think before giving his dog, Martha, the rest of his chocolate bar...





	Martha, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon asking for Patton angst on tumblr, so I thought I'd post it here too. The song lyrics used in this fic are from "Martha, my Dear" by The Beatles, and the song was written by Paul McCartney about his dog, Martha.

Patton hated that it had to come to this, he hated  _ himself _ for letting it come to this. Logan tried to tell him it was only a matter of time and nothing else could be done, but Patton couldn't hear him, his own mind was screaming it was his fault.

The day he saw Martha in the shelter, he knew it was fated they’d be best friends. They did everything together from the moment he brought her home. 

They watched movies together, rested in his bed together, and sat together at the table, even though Logan insisted it wasn’t good for a dog to be using furniture. 

Patton often dressed Martha up to look like him, placing his glasses on her nose and wrapping his cardigan around her. She loved this, and would always smile whenever they did this together. Sometimes Patton would leave his cardigan on Martha, and she would cuddle up in it, falling asleep against him.

Martha always joined Patton for videos, though Logan kept saying Martha was only being a distraction. She constantly chewed on Logan’s heels, licked Virgil’s leg, though Virgil didn’t seem to mind, and barked along with Roman whenever he sang, which Roman enjoyed.  


Patton always ate food with Martha, and even though Logan kept telling him it wasn’t healthy for a dog to eat human food, Patton thought he was just being a stick in the mud again. Unfortunately, Patton should’ve taken Logan seriously, because when he bit into a chocolate bar, discovered it was bitter, dark chocolate, and gave it to Martha to finish, he didn’t think anything of it...

That unfortunate incident is what led them here, to the Vet, and with Patton softly holding Martha’s paw in his hand.

Logan watched Patton, concerned, he quietly asked the doctor what their options were, allowing Patton a moment with Martha.

As tears filled Patton’s eyes, he took his glasses off, placing them on Martha,  _ “one last time,” _ he thought to himself as he sobbed, trying to keep on a smiling face for his friend.

Logan walked back over, sitting next to Patton and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Patton turned to him, begging for one last hope, asking if anything could be done with only his eyes.

Logan sympathetically shook his head,  _ “no,” _ frowning.

More sobs escaped Patton as he forced a grin onto his face to comfort Martha.

The Doctor came back into the room with the equipment, conversing with Logan for a moment before Logan turned to Patton and gently asked, “Would you like to stay?”

Patton nodded his head, “I want you to stay too,” he sniffed.

Logan nodded.

Patton stood for a moment, taking his cardigan off and wrapping it around Martha, surrounding her with the warmth and kind scent of her loved one. She smiled as Patton gently kissed her nose with tears flowing from his eyes.

Patton held her paw in his hand, touching it to his cheek as the doctor injected the medicine, becoming more choked up as he watched all of her life quickly leave from her eyes. 

He broke down sobbing, his smile fading away as every negative thought he’d been avoiding for the sake of keeping a brave face suddenly swarmed him.

_ “This was your fault, if only you’d listened to Logan, you don’t deserve to be happy, you just mess everything up…” _

Logan held the shaking, sobbing man in his arms as he slowly rubbed his back, attempting to comfort him.

_ “ _ _ You _ _ gave her the chocolate,  _ _ you _ _ ignored Logan’s warnings, you were the one who spoiled her. This is all  _ _ your _ _ fault…” _

 

* * *

 

_ “Martha my dear you have always been my inspiration _

_ Please _

_ Be good to me Martha my love _

_ Don't forget me Martha my dear” _

-The Beatles, ‘Martha my Dear’


End file.
